Is This Justice? I Don't Know
by tablekorner
Summary: AU An angrier Spinner, - Spinner, Sean, and Jimmy jump Dean and Spinner and Sean get carried away. Paige deals with her rape. Some events will have affects on others and leave characters with new decisions and problems.


**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement.**

**CHAPTER 1 || Anger**

** Spinners POV**

As I walked back into the school I headed to my locker. I didn't understand why Paige stopped me. All I could think of doing was beating Dean to a pulp. As I got to my locker I grabbed my bag, school was nearly over anyway, and it's not like we're doing anything. What with this tournament going on. I just needed to calm down. I threw on my backpack and slammed my locker closed as hard as I could, then I dropped my forehead against my locker and just stood there.

Who does he think he is? How can he just sit there and be so cool about this. HE RAPED HER! Doesn't he have a conscience? Then he just as the nerve to walk away as if nothing important was going on.

GRRRRRRRR!

BANG! BANG! BANG! …

I was only half aware that I was kicking my locker.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I ran my hand through my hair as I quickly turned around and fell back against my locker.

That son of a bitch was going to pay. If he thinks he can just walk away like nothing happened, without any consequences, well he hasn't met Gavin Mason. The only thing I could think of doing was beating him up, so I decided to that I was going to try and get some people to help me. But who?

Jimmy was a good candidate. He can hold his own in a fight. When he hears about Paige he would be more than happy to contribute to the ass kicking. But that's not enough, Dean needs to suffer. Who else could help? Someone who's been in many fights, and comes out on top. Oh man did I have the perfect candidate. I would have to wait to the games over.

Well guess this means I'm staying for the game after all.

* * *

><p>When I got back in the gym the game was nearly over. Thank god, I didn't know if I could sit on the bleachers for that long finding out what I just did. Dean needed to pay and the sooner the better.<p>

The game finally ended and the players went into the locker room to change. Jimmy was on his way out of the gym when he spotted me.

"Hey Spin!" He shouted as he ran to me, "Where'd you run off to man?" He asked

"I'll tell you later ok? Just wait for me outside on the court. I'll be there in a minute." I replied

"What are you waiting for?" He asked

"Just, somebody …" I replied

As I saw him come out I started my walk towards him. When Jimmy noticed who I was going over to, he became clearly confused.

Yes Sean Cameron and Jimmy don't exactly get along. But I was hoping that just this once that they could put there difference aside.

"Hey Sean. Can you hold up a second?" I asked

"Um, sure." He replied with a weird look on his face, "What do you need Spinner?"

"Just wanted to ask for a favor, it's a pretty big one too." I said

"Why would you be asking me for a favor? We're not exactly friends …"

"I know, but just hear me out okay. I mean really let me talk before you interrupt." I said

"Okay." He said

"There's this guy. He really hurt a friend of mine … Sexually." I said

"You mean he raped her?" He asked

"Yes … Anyway, this guy is just totally carefree about the whole thing. Not one ounce of guilt. Like his actions don't have consequences."

"So this guys a total dick, and he's getting away with it. What's your point? How am I involved in all of this?" He asked

"I want to teach this asshole a lesson. Tomorrow I'm skipping last period and going over to his school. I'm going to jump him … I wanted to know if you could help me, this guy really deserves it." I said

"Do I know the person who was raped?" He asked

"Yes, but I don't think I should tell you who she is." I said

"Is it Paige?" He asked

"How did … How did you know?" I asked

"So the guy that did it, was Dean? From Bardell?"

"Yes." I replied

"Spinner I really don't know about this … But, it's just … not right that he did that. I'm in." He said

"Great. Just one thing, I'm asking Jimmy the same thing." I said

"I guess I can live with that." He said

"Alright, we can meet at the basketball court outside at the beginning of last period tomorrow. That will give us plenty of time to walk to Bardell." I said

"Alright." Sean said as he walked away

As I walked over to the basketball court, Jimmy came towards me.

"So what was that all about man?" He asked

We walked over to the fence of the court.

"Long story short. JT attacked Dean because Paige was raped by Dean. Now I'm skipping fourth tomorrow, going over to Bardell with Sean, and kicking Dean's ass. You in or out?" I asked

"Wow, wow. Wait? Dean, he … raped Paige? At the party right?" He asked

"Yeah, and now Dean is just acting like nothing happened. I can't stand it, if I don't get him soon …" I said as I started punching the fence

"Spinner! Calm down man!" Jimmy shouted

I grabbed hold of the fence and stilled, trying to calm myself.

"So Jimmy, what's it going to be?" I asked

"I'll help."

"You sure?" I asked

"Paige and you are both my friends, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't." He replied

"Alright, we're meeting here after last period tomorrow. We will have enough time to walk to Bardell. Oh and don't tell Paige okay?" I asked

"Alright, I won't." He replied

We started walking down the street, not really any idea of what we were doing. Eventually we ended up at a mall that was close to the school.

"So Sean is really going to help us?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah. I mean can you tell me one person in are grade who wouldn't?" I asked clenching my fists in anger

Jimmy was silent for a moment, clearly trying to think of someone.

"Jay Hogart." He said

"Okay, I'll give you that one."

"Hey, there's this new CD I wanted to check out. You coming with me?" He asked

"Um, no I think I'll just wait out here Jimmy." I replied

"Alright, I'll be a couple of minutes." He said before entering a music store

I walked over to a bench outside of the store and took a seat. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, Dean was going to get it. I couldn't believe the douchebag, how could he do something so … so, awful. Then he has the nerve to call me water boy? I WAS ON THE SOCCER TEAM THAT BEAT HIS TEAMS ASS A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO! I even scored the winner goal!

"Dammit!" I said while slamming my fist against the bench

"Are you okay Spinner?" I looked up to see Paige looking at me

"Um, uh. Yeah." I replied

"You sure?" She asked

"How can you be asking if I'm okay? I should be asking you that." I said

"I don't know. You just seem really angry." She said

"Paige is there anything I can do for you?" I asked

"Like what?" She asked

"Like … beat up Dean. Or you can use my shoulder to cry on, or … I can beat up Dean. Maybe we could just go somewhere and talk. I could always beat up Dean if it would make you feel any better." I said

She smiled as she took the seat next to me. "Thank you Spinner." She said while she learned her head against me.

"I take it option two? Shoulder to cry on." I said

"How about just shoulder, without the crying. We are in public after all." She said

"Well, don't you two look cozy. Is there something going on that I don't know about." Jimmy asked as he walked out of the store

"No." Me and Paige said in unison but we stayed still with her continuing to lean against me

Jimmy walked over and joined us on the bench.

"So what was with JT, attacking that Bardell player today?" Jimmy asked

I turned my head towards Jimmy with a warning glare.

"He did it for me." Paige said

Both Jimmy and I stared at Paige in shock. Though she couldn't see because her head was buried against my chest and her eyes were closed.

"What do you mean he did it for you?" Jimmy asked

"Dean, he well, he raped me." Paige said

"What?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah." She said

"Paige, are you okay?" Jimmy asked

"Well I'm finally telling people. I feel a lot better than I did at first." She said

"When did this happen? At the party from a couple of weeks ago?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah. I just, wanted him to like me you know. For a while I felt like I got what I deserved. Especially since I ditched you Spin." She said

"Don't ever feel like you deserved that. Nobody does." I said with clear anger in my voice

"Thank you Spin. I got to go." She said as she got up and walked away

Jimmy and I stared after her for a moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jimmy, I need to go home and relax."

**A/N: Yeah I wrote this A WHILE AGO! Well that last like 6 sentences I just wrote to finish up the chapter. Hope you enjoy, not really my favourite since this is old but if I continue this (Which eventually, sooner or later, I will) the next chapters should be better with more in character moments and better writing.**


End file.
